


First Sunrise

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, New Years, Not Beta Read, slight main story spoilers if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: The residents of Room 205 spend a certain New Years tradition in the poet's home.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	First Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sankakufish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankakufish/gifts).



> Yeah, I wrote this flash fic before 2020 ended, finished it 8 minutes before the countdown to 2021. This marks the 72nd fanfic for the Room 205 ship and I'm glad that the numbers are growing steadily.
> 
> This is my belated X-mas / NY fic for Luna, my current partner-in-crime for the HisoHoma shenanigans left and right.

“Arisu, why are we here at the balcony of this household?”

“Ah, nothing else invokes the spark to start anew than with the first sunrise of this new year!” Homare explains, hand beckoning in an elegant gesture, “Once the sun bathes us in her elegant light, I shall-”

“Not interested.”

“I’m not even finished!” Homare protests loudly. Nonetheless, he feels Hisoka clinging to his arm. The poet has a point about starting anew; this will be their first new year sunrise since they become together as a couple. 

Their relationship has multiple bumps on the road, layers peeling away to reveal the scars underneath, fragments of their pasts rearing their ugly head one way or another. Homare fears that Hisoka will leave him with his broken cyborg weakness and Hisoka has doubts if he will still be considered lovable with his past like dark clouds obscuring the moon. 

Still, with all those ups and downs, they have Mankai Company, their troupmates, and each other. 

“... We have been boyfriends for like… close to a year? I can’t remember,” Hisoka’s head presses close to Homare’s shoulder.

“Eleven months, to be precise,” the ruby-eyed poet replies, “Perhaps, time may just be an illusion as long as I get to spend most of my living days with you.”

“Even if there will be more obstacles coming our way?”

Homare wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him close, “Why else do I volunteer to be your main caretaker ever since our first close meeting?”

The green-eyed male hums, inhaling the clean, freshly-washed scent of Homare’s jacket. The first streak of sunlight materializes, glowing close to their faces. They move away, marveling at the sight.

“... You may be correct on the sun being a sign to start anew.”   
  
Homare hums, “Later, we shall have some mochi. Omi-kun mentioned this before we departed to my house.”

Hisoka smiles faintly, “Feed me later.”

“Then you feed me, too. That’s what couples do,” the older man retorts.

As much as Hisoka sees the moon as a witness to the loss of a friend, he may see the sun as a guide to his new future alongside the one whom he would rather be by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone!
> 
> My Twitter for more possible 2021 shenanigans: @divergent_idol


End file.
